Creeper Kamikaze
by Tippex Ninja
Summary: Première règle."Toujours mentir" C'est la loi qui régit leurs vies, dans ce monde de chasseurs cachés dans l'ombre. Ils ne sont certains que de leur propre vérité. Mais même comme ça, les certitudes sur lesquelles ils ont bâti leurs vies peuvent facilement s'ébranler... Il suffit toujours d'un rien, une simple rencontre, pour tout changer. UA !
1. Commencement

**Salut à tous ! **

**Ici** **Neko-Jea et Sildrael pour notre nouvelle histoire ! (et accessoirement, première). Mais bref !**

**C'est une histoire oscillant entre le drame, le thriller et la tragédie. Le rating M n'est pas encore mérité, ça commence en douceur... mais vous allez voir, ça va pas durer ~ **

**Il n'y aura aucun yaoi, désolée pour les fans, revenez dans nos prochaines histoires et on verra ça ! Et yaura aussi de l'OOC. Normal, ça ne se passe pas dans l'univers du manga, mais dans le japon de nos jours. Oh, et aussi : on s'est mises en tête de faire aimer Shirosaki au fandom français. Non sérieux ce perso est génial, on peut tout faire avec lui, il a pas la popularité qu'il mérite ! On verra à la fin de l'histoire si on a gagné le pari !**

**On va s'arranger pour poster un chap tous les 1er du mois. Je sais, c'est long, mais on a une vie à côté, des exams, du boulot, et on ne peut pas toujours se voir pour écrire. Et on essaye d'y mettre la qualité, pour vous ! Donc on ne peut vraiment pas faire plus rapide, mais on essayera de jamais être en retard !**

**Bien évidemment Bleach ne nous appartient pas, mais à Tite Kubo (et heureusement pour la plupart des persos), ni les chansons dont nous mettons un bout des paroles, pour ce chapitre on les emprunte à _The Exies _dans la chanson qui a donné le titre de cette histoire, et l'a inspirée en grande partie.**

**Mais passons à l'histoire proprement dite ! Bonne lecture ~**

* * *

Cette histoire commence un 19 décembre.

Signe inévitable de l'hiver déjà commencé, la nuit était tombée depuis très longtemps sur Osaka. Pourtant, et bien qu'on approchât de deux heures du matin, les rues étaient encore largement éclairées, et remplie de fêtards bruyants pour qui la nuit avait à peine commencé.

Mais les lumières des grands boulevards n'éclairaient qu'une petite partie de la ville, et seulement quelques rues plus loin, l'obscurité régnait en maître sur les grands buildings. Les rues étaient désertes, seul un lampadaire s'éclairait brièvement de temps à autre, créant un éclair lumineux et un léger grésillement brisant le silence parfait qui était la règle entre les hauts immeubles d'affaires.

Certains bâtiments, en majorité ceux du centre, appartenant à de grandes sociétés, étaient des tours de verre flambants neuves, à l'architecture moderne et graphique. Plus on se rapprochait de l'extérieur du quartier, plus les gratte-ciels perdaient en hauteur, se réduisant jusqu'à la taille de simples immeubles d'habitation.

Entre ces deux extrêmes se trouvaient les propriétés d'entreprises de moyenne importance, ou de plus importantes attendant la construction d'une nouvelle tour capable de les accueillir.

Dans ce quartier, semblable à une fourmilière le jour par son activité, les buildings changeait constamment de propriétaires, et il était compliqué de s'y retrouver, la configuration d'une bonne partie de la répartition des bureaux changeant au moins une fois par an.

Cependant, un immeuble du centre restait inoccupé depuis des années. Ancien siège social d'une grande entreprise d'informatique, celle-ci avait fait faillite à cause d'une concurrence trop forte, et de la mort inopportune du patron, dont la rumeur disait que ce n'était pas qu'une malheureuse coïncidence. Depuis, les locaux restaient vides et abandonnés, quelques meubles et des affiches aux murs étant les seuls témoins du passé actif du building désormais désaffecté.

Mais au dernier étage de celui-ci, une fenêtre laissait échapper une faible lumière aux couleurs dansantes, tranchant la nuit noire, loin au-dessus des lumières des avenues voisines.

_Clip clip clip clip_

« GAME OVER. »

- Merde !

La lumière provenait d'un ordinateur portable. Son propriétaire soupira de dépit et se laissa tomber contre le dossier de la vieille chaise roulante qu'il avait récupérée plus tôt dans les locaux abandonnés. Il leva la tête et fixa le plafond, détaillant les taches d'humidité qui constellaient le plafond, et jeta ses lunettes dans un geste de lassitude. Elles atterrirent dans la poussière du bureau, qui était en fait le seul meuble restant dans la pièce, hormis la chaise roulante.

En soupirant à nouveau, il ferma les yeux pour les reposer quelques instants, et les rentrouvrit quelques secondes à peine plus tard. Son regard doré, d'habitude perçant et malicieux, pour ne pas dire un brin pervers, était lourd de la fatigue des nuits blanches.

Shiro fit tourner la chaise vers la droite pour observer l'homme accoudé au rebord de la fenêtre ouverte. La brise faisait voler quelques-unes de ses mèches bleu électrique. Il n'avait pas fait un seul mouvement depuis plusieurs minutes, seul le bruit régulier de sa respiration indiquait qu'il était toujours vivant.

- Hé.

Bien évidemment, l'albinos n'eut aucune réponse.

- Grimmjow, réveille-toi !

Le décoloré prit une canette de soda vide qui traînait sur le bureau, et la lui lança dessus. L'autre homme se la prit en plaine tête et se gratta la nuque avec un grognement de protestation.

- ... Quoi ?

- Tu t'es endormi.

- Et alors ? Qu'est qu'ça peut t'faire ?

- Ça me fait que je vais pas partir en t'laissant là comme un clochard !

- ...On part pas.

- Ça fait deux jours qu'on est planqués la en attendant qu'il se montre ! On le verra pas.

Pour couper à la conversation, Shiro se leva et commença à ranger ses affaires. Grimmjow resta assis quelques instants, puis finit par se lever en soupirant.

- Tu t'es trompé d'secteur...

- En même temps tu m'as laissé à peine une journée pour tout savoir sur la cible. Je suis doué mais j'fais pas de miracles !

- Tu fais chier, Shiro.

- Ta gueule...

Une fois toutes leurs affaires rangées, ils quittèrent la salle, en silence. L'ascenseur étant hors service du fait de l'abandon du bâtiment, ils furent obligés de prendre les escaliers. Au bout d'une interminable descente entre le métal rouillé et les toiles d'araignées, arrivés au sixième étage, Grimmjow s'arrêta et brisa le silence qui s'était installé depuis une dizaine d'étages.

- On efface nos traces ou pas ?

Shiro, qui avait continué à descendre, s'arrêta à son tour et se retourna pour lui répondre.

- Ils enquêtent sur nous en ce moment ?

- J'crois qu'oui.

L'albinos haussa les épaules en signe d'acquiescement et reprit sa route tout en parlant.

Alors on le fait au deuxième étage. J'ai vu des tags tout frais, ils se douteront pas qu'on est passés ici.

Grimmjow ne répondit rien et le suivit. Arrivés au second niveau, il ouvrit la porte menant au couloir, sortit une bouteille pleine d'essence de son sac, l'ouvrit à moitié et la jeta dans le corridor. L'essence commença à se répandre lentement sur le sol, coulant sur le parquet aux lattes fendillées. Quand le briquet allumé vint toucher le liquide, tout s'embrasa instantanément.

- Bon... Maintenant on court ?

- Pff...

Grimmjow soupira.

- On a pas l'choix t'façon.

Ils commencèrent à dévaler l'escalier.

Deux rues plus loin, les sirènes des pompiers commençaient à retentir, et les deux hommes étaient adossés à un mur, complètement essoufflés.

Grimmjow prit une longue inspiration et ricana.

- C'pas une vie ça !

- Putain ouais ! … Tu cours trop vite j'arrive pas à te suivre !

- C'pas de ma faute si t'as des petites jambes !

- C'est toi qu'est trop grand, Ducon !

Shiro rit malgré son manque de souffle et commença à marcher, argumentant qu'ils n'allaient pas passer la nuit ici et qu'en plus il « crevait la dalle ». Mais l'autre n'avait pas l'air tout à fait d'accord.

- Laisse tomber, j'rentre chez moi, j'suis trop mort pour aller manger quelque part !

L'albinos fit la moue.

- Comme tu veux... Par contre tu fais taxi ?

- … Ouais, si tu veux.

Ils rejoignirent la rue d'à côté, où se trouvait la voiture de Grimmjow, une BMW noire aux vitres teintées dans un ton bleuté. Ils montèrent dedans et se mirent en route vers le quartier étudiant, où se trouvait l'appartement de Shiro. Au bout d'une dizaine de minutes de route, la voiture émit un « bip » strident, réveillant en sursaut l'albinos, qui s'était endormi contre la vitre. Il se releva d'un coup, paniqué par ce réveil brutal.

- C'est quoi ça ?! Une bombe ?!

Grimmjow jeta un œil au tableau de bord, l'air totalement indifférent.

- Non, c'est l'alerte pour l'essence. Tu d'vrais arrêter les jeux vidéos.

L'autre grommela quelque chose d'incompréhensible et se retourna contre sa vitre, ce qui fit sourire le bleuté. Se refocalisant sur la route, il sortit du périphérique, à la recherche d'une station service.

Il en trouva une quelques kilomètres plus loin, juste à côté d'un combini 24/7. Il sortit de la voiture pour faire le plein, et eut la surprise de voir Shiro sortir de la voiture lui aussi, fouillant ses poches en se dirigeant vers la petite boutique.

- T'vas où ?

Shiro brandit son portefeuille d'un air victorieux.

- M'acheter à bouffer !

Sur ce, il se mit presque à courir, revigoré par l'idée de manger. Grimmjow le suivit du regard, et continua à fixer la porte quelques secondes après qu'il l'ait refermée. L'arrêt du bruit de la pompe à essence, indiquant que le plein était fait, le ramena plus ou moins à la réalité. Il retourna dans la voiture, croisant ses bras sur le volant, fixant toujours la boutique. Après quelques minutes d'attente, son regard dévia machinalement sur son téléphone, posé derrière le volant. Il l'attrapa et commença à taper un numéro, mais s'arrêta avant la fin. Regardant son écran comme s'il se demandait pourquoi il avait fait ça, il soupira finalement avant d'éteindre l'écran et de faire glisser le portable dans le compartiment sur la portière de la voiture. Il resta ainsi quelques secondes, puis soupira en se laissant aller contre le dossier du siège, et se passa une main sur le visage pour essayer de se réveiller, ce qui n'eut pas un grand effet. En rouvrant les yeux, il vit Shiro sortant du combini, les mains vides et l'air un peu énervé. Il se dirigeait à grand pas vers la voiture, ouvrit la portière et la claqua avec force. Le regard las que lui lança Grimmjow ne sembla pas l'affecter le moins du monde.

- … T'as rien acheté finalement ?

- Y'avait pas d'oreos.

Il avait répondu d'un ton sec, entre l'énervement et le désespoir. Grimmjow ne réagit pas et redémarra, pour aller déposer l'affamé chez lui.

Près d'une heure plus tard, Grimmjow rentrait enfin dans la suite qu'il louait dans un grand hôtel trois étoiles. A peine la porte ouverte, il lança sa veste sur le fauteuil, d'un doré tranchant avec les nombreuses nuances de rouges qui dominaient dans le reste de la pièce. Juste avant d'arriver dans la salle de bain, il se retourna et fit voler ses baskets d'un mouvement expert du pied. Elles allèrent taper le pied du canapé d'en face.

Le bleuté s'avança vers le miroir pour se regarder. Son regard était lourd, et ses traits tirés par la fatigue. « _Vivement que j'dorme..._ », pensa-t-il à haute voix, tout en se déshabillant mécaniquement. Alors qu'il se tournait pour rentrer dans la douche, son regard dévia à nouveau vers le miroir, et rencontra le reflet d'un tatouage, dans le bas de son dos, à droite. Un simple numéro encré en calligraphie. Le six. Il le fix quelques instants, incertain puis détourna les yeux et rentra dans la douche en poussant un soupir de lassitude.

_« Wear your hat if there is no return... » _

_La musique résonnait, envahissant tout l'espace de la voiture, entrecoupée des rires des six jeunes, pour la plupart très émêchés._

_Des rires signifiant la joie, camouflant la mort._

… _On ne se doute jamais de rien, n'est ce pas ?_

_Un bruit sourd... et d'un coup plus rien._

_« You're hell bent on a crash and burn... »_

Les rires revenant du passé qui résonnent dans ses tympans, et un sursaut.

Les gouttes d'eau brûlantes qui couraient tout le long de son dos l'ont ramené à la réalité

- Putain d'merde...

Ses phalanges s'écrasèrent sur la paroi carrelée d'un blanc immaculé de la douche.

Ce soir il dormirait mal.

Encore.

* * *

**Neko est morte de peur que cette histoire ne vous plaise pas. Une review pour la convaincre du contraire ;) ?**


	2. Souvenirs

**HEY ! CECI EST UNE INFO, MERCI ! En raison de mon Bac et du stage de Neko, en plus des vacances, il n'y aura pas de chapitre pour ce mois de juillet. Mais normalement, il devrait y en avoir un pour le mois d'août. Nous sommes sincèrement désolées de ce retard (on en est les premières touchées, c'est un échec T.T) , et on vous demande pardon. Merci de toujours nous suivre, en tous cas :) **

Salut tout le monde ! Ici Sildrael (Neko n'est pas là, elle n'a même pas encore lu le chap, héhé ! Enfin, elle sait ce qu'il y a dedans vu que c'est elle la scénariste... bref.), pour le deuxième chapitre de CK !

Z'avez vu, je suis pas en retard hein ? Je termine la rédac a presque 4h du mat' le premier juin, mais je suis DANS LES TEMPS ! HA !Je me suis vraiment éclatée à la rédac en tout cas, il se passe un peu plus de choses, et on a presque fini de poser les bases, etc... Quand à l'illustration, je vais la faire, je vous le promets ! Pas taper !

La chanson du jour a ses auteurs crédités dans le texte, et Bleach appartient toujours a Tite Kubo ~

D'ailleurs, la minute réponse aux reviews anonymes :

**_Lottie :_ **_Oh. Oh. J'te connais, toi. J'tai déjà vue reviewer pleeeeeein de trucs que je lis aussi ! Yaaah ! En tout cas, merci pour ta review ! Ca nous a fait plaisir parce qu'on est du même avis sur Shiro, et si tu veux des fics sur lui, tu vas être servie, on en a encore deux en réserve après celle-ci ! (C'est la « muse », si on peut dire, de Neko, qui s'occupe de tous les scénars. Donc ya pas une histoire où il apparaît pas!)_

_Le manque d'action pour le début est normal, on essaye d'arranger ça dans ce chap et les autres, et plus on se rapprochera de la fin, plus ça va bouger ! Mais c'est notre première fic, donc on fait de notre mieux .)_

_Quand aux questions... Heureuse que tu t'en poses, mais ce chap arrange rien ! Après tout, c'est pas classé dans « Mystery » pour rien ~_

**Merci encore à Cha-Fun et Lottie pour leurs reviews, et à vous tous lecteurs pour avoir lu, aimé ou détesté cette histoire !  
**

**Je vous laisse avec le nouveau chap !**

* * *

_Chapitre II - Les photographies ne ressucitent pas les fantômes_

Shiro était enfin rentré dans son petit studio d'étudiant aux environs de trois heures du matin. « _Travailler aussi tard, c'est pas une vie... »_... surtout lorsqu'ils perdaient leur temps et leur énergie quand tout ne se passait pas comme prévu. La fatigue, et surtout la lassitude de l 'échec lui avaient au final coupé l'appétit, et il avait directement rejoint son lit, sans même prendre la peine de se changer avant.

A présent, il était enroulé dans sa couette, cherchant dans son demi-sommeil le réconfort d'une présence chaleureuse qui n'était plus là.

_Nell..._

Les volets, mal fermés, laissaient passer les rayons du soleil de début d'après-midi, qui allaient se refléter dans ses cheveux d'un blanc pur, illuminant encore un peu plus les ténèbres qui peinaient à survivre. Shiro, cherchant le sommeil, eut le malheur de se retourner, offrant sa joue pâle à la chaleur des rayons lumineux, qui du même coup venaient traverser sa paupière et frapper sa rétine, comme pour l'inciter doucement à se réveiller

Le jeune homme ouvrit lentement les yeux, presque à regret, et s'étira de tout son long dans une triste plainte étouffée par son coussin, signifiant ainsi son refus de se lever. Mais, à son grand désespoir, il n'avait pas vraiment le choix.

Et, dites moi. Quelle meilleure façon y-a t-il de se réveiller que de se laisser basculer de son lit jusqu'au sol ?

Pour avoir essayé, on peut vous le dire. C'est génial.

… Bon, okay. On avoue. On lui a volé la technique.

- Aïe...

En tombant, son coude avait heurté la table basse, ce qui, même s'il n'était pas blessé, était quand même assez douloureux. « _Putain que j'suis con... Pourquoi je l'ai mise là déjà ?.. »_ Il se débarrassa de la couette et se releva en soupirant, motivé par un faible élan d'adrénaline, pour prendre de quoi s'habiller. Il se contenta d'attraper les premières affaires de la pile, c'est à dire un jogging et un T-shirt gris clair, et de récupérer son portable dans son gilet de la veille. Il l'alluma et fixa l'écran quelques secondes, le temps que son esprit comprenne les informations affichées dessus, et en formule une conclusion à voix haute.

- Déjà quatorze heures ? … En plus j'ai la dalle...

Il jeta un œil au compteur d'eau, pour constater qu'il n'y avait plus d'eau chaude. Sa seule réaction fut de hausser les épaules, et d'aller dans son répertoire de contacts, au nom de « Catwoman », pour lui écrire un message, en même temps qu'il enfilait son gilet.

« J'viens squatter ta suite, j'dois prendre une douche ! Et j'ai faim alors prépare-toi, j'suis là dans 20 min ~ »

L'albinos récupéra ses clefs et son sac, brancha son casque à son téléphone, verrouilla la porte, et lança la musique. Hurricane, Thirty Seconds to Mars.

"_No matter how many times that you told me you wanted to leave  
No matter how many breaths that you took, you still couldn't breathe  
No matter how many nights that you'd lie wide awake to the sound of a poison rain_

Where did you go?

_Where did you go?  
Where did you go ?..." _

Une trentaine de minutes plus tard, il arrivait à l'hôtel où logeait son ami, et fila directement vers sa suite, sans même demander son chemin. A force, il connaissait le chemin par cœur. Evidemment, une fois arrivé, il rentra directement sans même prendre la peine de toquer à la porte... il n'y avait pas vraiment quelqu'un à déranger, et il s'était annoncé ! Et si contrevenir à une toute petite règle de politesse pouvait lui rapporter quelques petites choses qui pourraient servir à faire chanter Grimmjow, ce serait franchement génial.

Mais tout ce qu'il trouva fut un tas étalé sur le lit, qui après une inspection plus poussée, s'avéra être un Grimmjow apathique et sans aucune énergie.

- Putain... T'peux pas frapper ?

- Bonjour Grimmjow ! Comment ça va aujourd'hui ~ ?

Le bleuté se passa la main sur le visage, las de l'ironie permanente de son acolyte. Contrairement à lui, il avait eu bien du mal à dormir, et la fatigue des deux derniers jours se ressentait encore lourdement.

- J'me serais bien passé d'ton réveil.

Il jeta un œil au réveil posé sur l'une des tables de nuit, qui indiquait maintenant les environs de quinze heures, et soupira.

- On doit être au nouveau club du boss dans moins d'deux heures.

L'albinos haussa un sourcil perplexe.

- Un club de ?

- Strip tease.

Shiro étira un grand sourire victorieux en regardant son ami, un sourire qui voulait dire "Toi, j'vais te trouver une jolie demoiselle". Grimmjow était un éternel célibataire, et son record de la relation la plus longue avec une femme devait avoisiner la durée d'un week-end. Shiro avait donc entrepris, sans demander son avis au principal intéressé, d'essayer de le caser dès que l'occasion se présentait. La panthère, en se redressant afin de s'asseoir sur le bord du lit, croisa son regard et comprit de suite ce qu'il se passait dans le cerveau (très) malade du décoloré.

- Même pas la peine d'y penser, Blanco.

Le sourire du plus jeune s'élargit encore, et il hocha la tête comme pour dire « Oh que si ! ». Il s'assit également sur le bord du lit, s'accoudant nonchalamment à l'épaule de son ami.

- Tu vas voir, j'te trouverai une jolie blonde à grosse poitrine !

- Mais j'en veux pas !

- T'as peur qu'elle t'étouffe avec ?

Il avait répondu ça du tac au tac, absolument sérieux malgré un léger sourire moqueur. Grimmjow le regarda d'un air complètement désespéré avant de rire de bon cœur, de pousser le bras qui l'empêchait de se relever, et de se diriger vers la cafetière pour la mettre en route.

- T'es un grand malade toi !

- Je sais, merci ! répondit son ami, un grand sourire toujours ancré au visage, mais qui s'atténua un peu. Mais franchement, pourquoi tu veux pas ?

- J'm'emmerde pas avec des femmes, c'est tout !

- Tu préfères les coups d'un soir, hein ? Mais j'te dis, tu devrais essayer de te poser, rien qu'une fois ~

Grimm haussa les épaules pour seule réponse.

- Allez, dépêche, on a rendez-vous bientôt.

- Oui maman, tout d'suite maman !

Le décoloré se leva, attrapa son sac, qu'il avait laissé au pied du lit, se dirigea vers la salle de bain d'un pas motivé et referma la porte, laissant Grimmjow seul dans la grande pièce. Celui-ci ne sembla pas y faire attention, et attrapa la première tasse venue pour se servir son café. En la reprenant quelques secondes plus tard, il se rendit compte qu'il s'agissait d'un mug Hello Kitty... « Cadeau » de Shiro, évidemment. Parfois il oubliait comme son « ami » semblait avoir pour passion de toujours lui offrir des objets plus ridicules les uns que les autres, de préférence dans le but de se foutre ouvertement de sa gueule.

Avec un soupir fatigué, Grimmjow alla s'installer à la table qui se trouvait derrière le canapé, face à l'immense baie vitrée qui occupait une grande partie du mur. Après s'être brûlé la langue sur son café brûlant, il se résigna à attendre qu'il refroidisse, et se mit donc à observer ce qu'il se passait dehors.

La suite étant située au deuxième étage, la vue donnait sur la terrasse du bar de l'hôtel, qui était à cette heure-ci presque vide, l'hiver se prêtant peu aux consommations de boissons fraîches en terrasse, les gens préférant rester au chaud. Pourtant, ils rataient là un beau spectacle au milieu des plantes vertes décorant la terrasse, pour la plupart dépouillées de leurs feuilles en cette saison, le parc offrait aux visiteurs la magnificence de la floraison des cerisiers d'hiver, qui recouvraient le sol d'une neige de pétales légèrement rosée. De l'intérieur de la pièce, le bleuté ne voyait qu'un bout du parc et la route qu'on apercevait tout au fond, mais il n'appréciait pas le spectacle à sa juste valeur, le regardant sans le voir, son attention dérivant sans cesse sur son téléphone, qu'il avait négligemment lancé sur la table en s'asseyant, et qu'il refusait de reprendre pour l'instant.

Ce n'est que quelques minutes plus tard, quand sa tasse fut presque vide, qu'il se décida à finalement le récupérer. Il le déverrouilla, révélant en fond d'écran une photographie de groupe. Mentalement, il énuméra les noms de ceux qui la composaient, comme s'il essayait de les apprendre, pour ne pas les oublier._ Inoue, Shiro, Nell, Ichigo, Rukia... _Lui-même venait s'y rajouter. Ils étaient tous alignés sur un bar, levant leurs verres à une fête quelconque, mais visiblement joyeuse. Tous avaient d'immenses sourires sur le visage.

Et c'est un Grimmjow aux traits fatigués, loin de celui heureux qui riait sur l'image, qui détaillait chacun des visages sur la photo un par un, encore et encore, comme s'il craignait que soudainement la photo s'efface. Au bout de longs instants passés à scruter les moindres détails de son fond d'écran, il soupira, s'arrachant à son observation pour rentrer dans le menu de composition de numéro.

Il tapa les même numéros que ceux qu'il avait machinalement composés très tôt le matin, à la station-service, avant de finalement renoncer à appeler. Il hésita encore une fois au moment d'écrire le dernier chiffre, regardant son clavier l'air incertain. Il jeta un regard en direction de la porte de la salle de bain, toujours résolument fermée. On entendait couler l'eau de la douche. Se retournant vers son téléphone, il décida finalement de terminer de composer le numéro, et appela. Le silence du téléphone qui se connecte au réseau, une sonnerie...

_« Le numéro que vous demandez n'est pas attribué »_

Le bleuté raccrocha, complètement dégoûté de son échec. Son téléphone était revenu sur son fond d'écran, et il détailla à nouveau la photo, une lueur de reproche dans le regard s'adressant à un interlocuteur imaginaire.

_Qu'est-ce que t'as foutu, bordel ?!_

A cet instant, Shiro ressortit enfin de la salle de bain, avec de nouveaux vêtements mais toujours le même gilet. Il se dirigea vers Grimm, et effaça vite son début de sourire en voyant son fond d'écran.

- Tu devrais la supprimer.

- Pourquoi ? T'veux nier et oublier tout c'qui s'est passé ?

- Non. Mais c'est pas en la regardant qu'ils reviendront.

L'albinos affichait une expression pour une fois sérieuse, presque grave, peut-être même obscurcie d'une furtive lueur de tristesse refoulée.

- Si on pouvait faire revenir les fantômes, je l'aurais déjà fait... Depuis longtemps.

Grimmjow se leva en buvant la dernière gorgée de café, ou plutôt la demi-gorgée qui avait survécu dans le fond de sa tasse, et remit son portable dans la poche de son jean.

- Moi aussi.

_Première règle. « Toujours mentir. »_

Le silence s'installa dans la grande pièce, ni l'un ni l'autre des occupants ne prononçant un mot. Il y avait entre eux comme un malaise latent, entretenu par les souvenirs qui leurs étaient revenus en mémoire, juste par ces quelques mots, et cette photographie. Plus chacun d'eux tentait d'éloigner ce sujet de ses pensées, plus l'amertume les envahissait.

Ce fut Shiro qui brisa le silence, et du même coup la chaîne ininterrompue de leurs pensées muettes.

- Bon, on y va ou pas ?

- …

Grimmjow soupira.

- Ouais.

- Et j'ai FAIM ! On a largement le temps d'aller manger avant le rendez-vous !

- Le restau de l'hôtel est fermé à cette heure-ci...

- Alors on va ailleurs !

Le décoloré fit un grand sourire, du genre de ceux qui cachent quelque chose, et dans la tête de son ami, une petite alarme s'alluma, signifiant un danger imminent.

- Tu penses à quoi, là ?

- On va aller dans un maid cafe !

- … Non.

-J'ai dis que j'allais te trouver une copine ! Donc, première étape, les jolies filles, pour te réhabituer !

- J't'ai dit non, Shiro.

- T'as pas le choix de toute façon !

- Mais j'ai pas b'soin que tu m'trouves quelqu'un, bordel !

- J'suis très têtu ~

Après cinq minutes d'argumentaires acharnés pendant qu'ils sortaient de l'hôtel et récupéraient la voiture de Grimmjow, ce dernier finit par céder. La magie d'internet fit qu'ils n'eurent pas à en chercher un trop longtemps.

Ils se rendirent donc dans le premier qu'ils avaient trouvé, Grimm ne voulant pas perdre de temps. A la bonne surprise de Shiro, celui-ci était axé sur le thème des jeux vidéos, ce qui acheva de le motiver à faire rentrer le bleuté de force dedans en cas de refus de dernière minute. Alors qu'ils s'apprêtaient à rentrer à l'intérieur, quelqu'un sortant à toute vitesse les percuta. La jeune femme, visiblement pressée, s'excusa rapidement avant de repartir aussi vite que possible, laissant à peine aux deux hommes le temps de répondre.

Grimmjow n'y accorda pas plus d'attention, grommelant à peine qu'elle « aurait pu faire gaffe quand même », mais le décoloré suivit la fille du regard, comme si quelque chose le tracassait, ce qui agaça encore plus la panthère.

- Bon, tu t'bouges ou t'as plus faim ?

Shiro continuait de suivre du regard celle qui n'était plus qu'une silhouette.

- J'ai cru voir... Elle ressemblait à Nell...

- Tu t'fais des idées.

- P'tetre, oui...

La silhouette avait tourné au coin de la rue, et était maintenant invisible. L'albinos renonça donc à en savoir plus et suivit Grimmjow à l'intérieur du café.

xoxoxoxoxox

Une heure plus tard, ils avaient fini leur repas depuis un petit moment, Shiro avait échoué dans son objectif, et la voiture noire se garait sur le parking à l'arrière d'un bâtiment qui, de jour, n'avait pas l'attrait que lui donneraient les illuminations à la nuit tombée. Les deux acolytes sortirent du véhicule, se dirigeant vers ce qui était visiblement la porte de service, où les attendait un homme aux cheveux argentés et au sourire malicieux mais peu engageant.

- Oy Gin !

- Salut.

- Vous êtes juste à l'heure, j'ai presque cru que vous arriveriez en retard ! C'aurait été dommage, j'ai à vous parler de choses plutôt intéressantes ~...

L'homme ouvrit la porte et leur fit signe de le suivre, d'une manière exagérément mystique, quasiment théâtrale.

- Bienvenue au Seven Deadly Sins ~

* * *

**Voilà, le chapitre du mois est fait ! On va essayer de garder le rythme les deux prochains mois, mais entre Neko et son stage, et moi avec mon bac, l'écriture ça va être chaud patate. Mais on tiendra !**

**Une ptite review pour avoir votre avis, ça fait vraiment super plaisir, et c'est le meilleur moyen pour nous d'améliorer ce qui pourrait ne pas vous avoir plu, ou juste vos suppositions, parce que ce chap servait surtout à bien poser le décor !  
Merci encore d'avoir lu !**

**Au fait. Les choses sérieuses commencent au prochain chap ~  
**

_Ah, et toi, mademoiselle qui a fait "aaaaah !" en voyant que ça parlait de Gin. Oui, toi, qui connaît la véritable signification de la potatoes dans le paquet de frites. Ce chap était pour toi ~ _


	3. Le Seven deadly sins

**Bonjour/soir ! :3**

**Ici Neko-Jea pour la publication (très très très très) en retard du chapitre trois... désolé pour l'attente mais Sildra vous avez prévenue !**

**Cette fois-ci j'ai réussi a me débarrasser de Sildra...*air de psychopathe* pour pouvoir faire au moins UNE publication. J'essaye de pas trop l'exploiter, même si c'est génial 8D. Je veux aussi remercier ceux qui ont bien voulus prendre le temps de lire les deux premiers chapitres, et d'avoir laissé des reviews ! ça fait plaisir :)**

**Breff je vais vous laissez découvrir la suite de l'histoire !**

**Bleach ne m'appartiens pas, elle est à Tite Kubo. Je ne fais que lui empreinter ~  
**

* * *

_Chapitre III - Seven Deadly sins_

Grimmjow retint un soupir devant l'exagération de leur hôte et le suivit. La porte de service donnait directement sur le bout d'un couloir, aux murs d'un gris foncé uniforme, qui aurait été triste sans les petits spots de lumière blanche et crue les éclairant à intervalles réguliers, éclaircissant la peinture, créant presque l'illusion que le couloir était peint de deux couleurs. Ce phénomène semblait d'ailleurs fasciner Shiro, qui restait un peu à la traîne des deux autres hommes, sans prêter attention à la conversation qu'entretenaient Gin et Grimmjow. Il avait la tête dans les nuages... Comme à son habitude.

Il détaillait le couloir, essayant de deviner ce qui se cachait derrière les portes se situant des deux côtés du corridor, aucune des six ne portant d'inscription pouvant indiquer sa fonction. En dépassant les secondes portes, situées face à face, il intercepta un bout de conversation, malheureusement incompréhensible. Il put seulement identifier que les voix étaient féminines, et semblaient appartenir à deux ou trois personnes différentes. _Ya pas tant de personnel que ça au final... J'espère qu'au moins une pourra plaire à Grimm ~_

A la seconde où sa pensée s'achevait, la porte à sa droite s'ouvrit d'un coup, et il ne dut qu'a un prodigieux réflexe, et sûrement au rouge vif du bois, d'arriver à s'éloigner assez pour ne pas se la prendre de plein fouet. Mais la porte le heurta quand même, et assez violemment.

Deux filles sortirent de la pièce en courant et en riant, une grande blonde pulpeuse poursuivant une autre fille tout aussi bien en formes, qui portait des housses de costumes, les deux étant en sous-vêtements et ne semblaient pas y accorder la moindre importance. Une nouvelle porte, celle à travers laquelle le décoloré avait entendu des voix, s'ouvrit à la volée, laissant apparaître une autre fille aux cheveux platine, celle-ci visiblement énervée.

- Furi ! Rangiku ! On a des costumes à essayer, arrêtez de jouer !

- On s'en fiiiiiiiche ~ !

C'était la fille poursuivie qui avait répondu. Refermant la porte qu'elle avait ouvert trop grand, elle eut la surprise de découvrir un Shiro derrière, se massant le front à l'endroit de sa future bosse, apparemment très douloureuse.

- Oh ! Vraiment désolée, ça va ? Je t'ai pas trop fait mal ?

- J'crois que c'est pas ma journée, toutes les dix minutes j'me prends des truc dans la tête... Il réouvrit les yeux, et marqua un temps de silence surpris. Eh, attends, t'es pas la fille de tout à l'heure ? Qui nous est rentrée dedans à la sortie du café ?

La jeune femme le regarda d'un air étonné.

- Oh ? C'était toi ?

- Ouais... Et l'autre abruti là bas.

Il désignait Gin et Grimmjow, qui s'étaient retournés pour voir ce qu'il se passait. Plus que cela, Grimmjow semblait assez intéressé par les formes de la jeune femme, et ne se privait pas pour admirer la vue. Shiro, qui l'avait rejoint, lui murmura _« Gros pervers ~ »_ en souriant, appuyant encore son manque de discrétion.

- FURI !

- Oui, Raz ! J'arrive ! Répondit la dénommée Furi en se retournant vers les trois hommes. A ce soir alors ?

Son sourire, dirigé surtout vers Grimmjow, tenait plus du « Tu restes ~ ? » que de la simple politesse professionnelle. Le bleuté ne répondit pas, et suivit Gin qui lui faisait signe de rentrer dans le bureau, où Shiro était déjà rentré.

Les trois hommes s'installèrent autour du bureau, Gin d'un côté, les deux coéquipiers de l'autre.

- Alors... Comment s'est passé votre dernière mission ~ ? Vous avez trouvé de nouvelles informations ?

- Non...

Shiro avait baissé le regard, s'en voulant de ne rien avoir à dire de plus. Il le prenait comme un échec personnel. Grimmjow parla donc à sa place.

- On est pas arrivés à trouver assez d'infos. L'délai était trop court, et il doit savoir qu'on l'suit. On abandonne c'contrat, c'pas le plus important qu'il y ait, quelqu'un d'autre d'vrait pouvoir s'en charger.

- Oh ? Vraiment ?

Gin frappa dans ses mains, souriant, comme toujours.

- Vous m'avez devançé ! J'allais vous dire que ce n'était plus la peine de vous en charger, j'en ai déjà chargé quelqu'un d'autre !

Le sourire devint légèrement sournois.

- J'ai besoin de vous deux pour une autre cible, plutôt... Délicate.

Il ouvrrit un des tiroirs du bureau, révélant une pile de documents, et en sortit un dossier, ne portant ni étiquette ni inscription spécifique. Grimmjow s'en saisit et l'ouvrit pour le feuilleter.

- Ya la masse d'informations là... Il est connu, ce type, ou quoi ?

- Tout est dedans, tu n'as qu'a regarder ~

Il retourna à la première page du dossier, et Shiro se pencha vers lui pour voir de qui il s'agissait. La photo était celle d'un visage familier. Le silence s'installa, empreint d'un certain malaise, les deux coéquipiers fixant la feuille sans mot dire, Gin les observant avec un sourire devenu franchement malsain.

- … Tu... Tu t'fous d'nous ? Isshin Kurosaki ?! Tu nous d'mande de tuer l'père à Shiro ?!

- Grimmjow ?

Le ton était enjoué en apparence, cinglant en vérité.

- Serais tu en train de remettre en question les ordres d'Aizen-sama ?

- … Non.

- Tout va bien alors ~ Vous avez, comme d'habitude, le choix d'accepter ou non le contrat. Mais c'est plutôt urgent, vous voyez, et après un échec... Je vous conseillerais de le prendre ~

Grimmjow se tourna vers son équipier, resté silencieux depuis l'ouverture du dossier.

- Shiro, si tu veux pas v'nir, je m'en occupe tout seul, ya assez d'infos la d'dans, et...

- J'm'en fous que ce soit lui, le coupa l'albinos. Si tu veux, je le tue même pour toi, il n'y a aucun problème.

Ce que personne n'avait remarqué, c'est la petite veine qui avait commencé à battre à la tempe du décoloré à la vue de la photo de son père, seul signe de sa colère parfaitement maîtrisée. Il détestait cet homme. En tous cas, cette réaction sembla satisfaire Gin, qui refrappa dans ses mains deux fois, à nouveau faussement joyeux, afin de ramener l'attention sur lui.

- Comme je n'ai rien d'autre à faire jusqu'à ce soir, je vais vous expliquer tout ça plus en détail !

Les deux autres le regardèrent, mais ne répondirent pas. Il enchaîna.

- Cette fois, votre cible est donc Isshin Kurosaki. Comme vous le savez déjà, il s'agit d'un commissaire de police, qui depuis longtemps s'intéresse aux affaires d'Aizen-sama. Pendant longtemps, cela n'a pas été un problème, mais ses petites « enquêtes » commencent à devenir quelque peu gênantes. Il a été approché pour tenter de trouver une entente à l'amiable afin que cela cesse, mais il tient trop à ses notions d' « honneur » et de « droiture », « nécessaires », selon lui, à un «représentant de l'ordre ».

Le yakuza sourit, comme s'il racontait une bonne blague.

- En conséquence, nous nous voyons donc obligés de le neutraliser, et c'est vous qui en êtes chargés, en tant que membres de l'Espada. Il n'a rien à nous apporter, donc nul besoin d'en tirer de quelconques informations. C'est une exécution pure et simple. Votre spécialité, non ~ ?

- Ouais, c'est bon. On prend le contrat.

Grimmjow avait quand même jeté un regard peu convaincu vers Shiro, lui signifiant qu'ils en reparleraient plus tard. Le décoloré n'y prêta pas attention, semblant s'être rappelé de quelque chose d'important.

- Eh, Gin.

- Oui ?

- On a oublié de te dire, la police nous a sûrement repérés, avec Grimm. Tôsen pourrait faire quelque chose ?

- Hm... je lui en parlerai ~ Mais cela veut dire que vous ne pourrez plus vous rendre au QG, ni assister aux réunions jusqu'à ce que ce soit réglé.

- Ouais, on sait.

**- **Donc je vous résumerai ce que vous avez à savoir, ou plutôt, vous demanderez à Starrk ! Il devrait déjà être en bas, à l'heure qu'il est ! Vous n'avez qu'à aller le voir en attendant le début de la soirée ~

Une manière simple et détournée de leur demander d'aller voir ailleurs s'il y était. Les deux coéquipiers quittèrent donc le bureau pour retourner dans le couloir, et de là, rejoindre la salle par la porte du fond.

Tout était organisé autour d'un assemblage central, constitué de plusieurs scènes rondes regroupées les unes contre les autres, et des barres de pole-dance s'élevaient au centre de chaque cercle. Le bar était situé au bord des scènes, et s'allongeait le long de celles-ci, permettant aux clients de boire leurs verres en profitant du spectacle. Starrk était installé dans un des fauteuils qui parsemaient le reste de la pièce. Ils le rejoignirent, s'installant sur les fauteuils voisins, Shiro arborant un grand sourire.

- Alors, tu nous la montres cette fille dont tu nous a parlé ?!

Starrk soupira.

- J'aimerais bien, mais la soirée est pas encore commencée. Faudra attendre...

- Tiens, puisque t'as l'air de connaître le club, je cherche a trouver une jolie jeune fille a Grimm ~ Yen a une qui pourrait lui plaire ?

- Mmh...

Grimmjow, qui observait les lieux, accoudé au dossier du fauteuil, se laissa tomber dedans avec un air désespéré.

- Starrk, c'pas toi qu'a récupéré notre contrat ?

- Tu changeras pas de sujet comme ça, Grimmy ~ !

- T'veux pas m'foutre la paix avec ça ?!

- Nooooon !

- C'est vos affaires, tous les deux ~.

Grimmjow réussit finalement à changer de sujet, à la grande déception de Shiro, et la discussion continua un bon moment, les trois amis parlant de tout et de rien. L'heure commença à se faire tardive, et quand les portes du club s'ouvrirent aux clients, Starrk demanda aux deux autres de se déplacer pour rejoindre le bar. Ils s'y installèrent donc, mais très vite, le brun afficha un air déçu.

- Elle est pas là...

- Elle va arriver après, ça vient juste d'ouvrir ~

- Oui, sûrement.

Starrk garda pourtant son air déçu. Shiro se retourna vers la scène, où se trouvaient trois filles. Toutes portaient la même tenue, une nuisette blanche transparente et des sous vêtements de la même couleur, recouverts de dentelle, jusqu'au voile accroché sur la tête, orné de quelques fausses fleurs, le tout rappelant une tenue de mariée, en plus... sexy.

Sur la scène se trouvaient une petite aux cheveux noirs avec un air coincé, qui devait être chinoise, la pulpeuse blonde qu'ils avaient croisé un peu plus tôt, et la claqueuse de portes aux cheveux bleus.

Shiro remarqua avant un grand sourire que celle-ci semblait attirer fixement le regard de Grimmjow.

- T'es bien attentif dis donc ~ Elle te plaît tant que ça ?

- Qu... Elle est juste d'vant mes yeux !

- N'empêche qu'elle te plaît ~

Le bleuté grommela pour toute réponse, et détourna le regard de Furi... pour y revenir sans s'en rendre compte quelques secondes plus tard, provoquant un nouvel éclat de rire de Shiro.

Starrk releva soudainement la tête une des filles qui faisaient le service dans le reste de la salle venait de revenir derrière le bar. Elle aussi, ils l'avaient déjà vue c'était l'énervée de tout à l'heure. Elle semblait s'être calmée, mais était encore loin du grand sourire de Furi, tout juste gardait-elle une expression parfaitement neutre, détachée, comme si rien de tout ce qui se passait ne la concernait. Starrk tenta de lui proposer de lui offrir un verre à peine lui jeta-t-elle un regard, avant de retourner s'occuper des commandes des autres clients, laissant le pauvre brun dans son faux espoir, et Shiro avec un sourire en coin presque moqueur.

- Oula. T'as faillis t'envoler ! Elle a vraiment pas l'air sympathique.

- … oui mais je la veux... je l'aime. Dit-il en gémissant presque, l'air totalement desesperé.

- Bah elle, elle a pas l'air de t'aimer !, répliqua le décoloré, toujours en riant.

- Elle est comme ça avec tout le monde.

Starrk l'avait suivie du regard alors qu'elle traversait la salle pour aller servir un autre groupe, la belle gardant un faux sourire plaqué au visage, qui disparut quand où elle se retourna, levant les yeux au ciel d'un air agacé en entendant les commentaires des clients. Elle alla poser le plateau, et porta la main à son oreillette. Après avoir brièvement répondu un « okay », elle fit signe aux autres serveuses, qui allèrent remplacer les autres filles sur la piste de danse. Starrk, totalement fasciné, ne semblait pas entendre le ricanement de Grimmjow.

- Épouse-moooiiii...

- Sûr qu'une tenue pareille, pour la nuit d'noces, c'parfait !

- Ah non, désolée, on prête pas les costumes du travail ici ~

Furi avait surgi derrière le bleuté, tout sourire, et s'assit sur l'accoudoir de son fauteuil.

- J'étais venue voir mon amoureux désespéré préféré, mais si vous êtes là aussi c'est cool ! Alors, tout s'passe bien ? L'spectacle vous plaît ~ ?

Starrk, qui regardait toujours Raz danser, soupira pour toute réponse, faisant éclater de rire les trois autres. Ils continuèrent à discuter une dizaine de minutes, jusqu'à ce que Furi, qui était censée s'occuper du service, se fasse rappeler à l'ordre. Elle salua donc tout le monde, fit un bisou à Grimmjow et repartit en riant sans lui laisser le temps de réagir. Les trois amis restèrent ensemble, Starrk plus déçu que les autres car Raz avait de nouveau quitté la scène.

Au bout d'un moment, la conversation revint sur le sujet initial, à savoir, leur « travail », d'Espadas, et le dernier contrat du duo, récupéré par Starrk.

- Récupéré, je n'avais pas vraiment le choix. Quand quelqu'un refuse son contrat, c'est moi qui doit l'exécuter... Ça fait partie de mon boulot de n°1 de l'organisation... Et je préfère que ce soit comme ça, Aizen est en train de faire un nettoyage des agents inefficaces.

- J'sais pas comment t'fais, tout seul. A nous deux, on est obligés de s'faire les affaires compliquées pour rester bien avec l'patron.

- Un dossier compliqué... Gin vous a donné le mien ?

- Kurosaki ? C'était ta cible ?

Le brun soupira.

- Oui... Mais j'avais la flemme de m'en occuper. Trop galère seul. Et ce n'est ni mes affaires ni ma famille. Il me semblait que tu lui en voulais, Shiro ?

- Ouais.

Le silence dura quelques secondes.

- J'le tuerai.

- … Tu lui en veux tant que ça ?

- C'est un connard incapable d'assumer ses responsabilités de père quand sa femme meurt et laisse ses deux enfants, dont un malade. Et qui refuse de lui donner un rein pour lui sauver la vie, obligeant son autre fils de douze ans a le faire à sa place. Il aurait laissé crever Ichi, ça ne l'aurait même pas dérangé. Il préfère se payer de l'alcool que les frais médicaux de son gosse ! 'Mérite pas de vivre, cet enfoiré.

Son ton avait graduellement augmenté, la rage contenue se faisant un peu plus sentir a chaque mot, la haine brillant dans ses yeux.

- Ca se comprend, déclara simplement Starrk. Bonne chance alors. J'espère que vous n'aurez pas trop de problèmes.

* * *

**Voilà tout pour ce mois-ci ! :D J'éspere que vous avez aimé... Une petite review ****pour avoir votre avis si le cœur vous en dit :)  
**

******Merci encore d'avoir lu !  
**


End file.
